The present invention relates to a central vacuum cleaning system, particularly to a central vacuum cleaning system having a filter carrier connected with a tube of a cleaning brush by an intake hose.
In general, a central vacuum cleaning system consists of a power generating part 200, a dust collecting part 300, pipes 400, a linker 500, connecting hose 600, and a cleaning unit as shown in FIG. 8.
The cleaning unit sucks air containing dust in a room, and the intaken dust flows toward the linker 500 through the connecting hose 600. The linker is installed at a predetermined position (for example, a wall) at a place to be cleaned. The dust flowing toward the linker 500 goes through the pipes 400 toward the power generating part 200 and the dust collecting part 300, wherein the power generating part 200 is integrally formed with the dust collecting part 300. The power generating part 200 receives electric power and generates a suction force caused by the rotation of a motor (not shown), and the dust collecting part 300 having a filter filters the collected matters from the intake air containing dust.
In the central vacuum cleaning system, as the refuse intaken with the air containing dust in the cleaning unit 700 is sucked through the connecting hose 500 and pipes 400 and is filtered at the filter in the dust collecting part 300, the central vacuum cleaning system has a problem. After prolonged, the collected matters accumulate at the curved portion of the pipes 400, and thus the pipes become clogged.
As the dust collecting part 300 is integral with the power generating part 200, the radius of the pipes 400 and the connecting hose 600 must be long for sucking the air containing dust.
Also, as the cleaning unit 700 is directly connected to the connecting hose 600, during the cleaning the weight of the connecting hose 600 is a burden upon the user.
Therefore, it is a first object of the present invention, for the purpose of solving the above mentioned problems, to provide a central vacuum cleaning system.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a central vacuum cleaning system preventing the pipes from accumulating the collected matter.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a central vacuum cleaning system having the pipes and the connecting hose having a small radius.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a central vacuum cleaning system which allows easy cleaning by the user.